1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to an LED diffusion assembly for use in various LED applications where diffusion of the emitted light is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the ability to effectively diffuse the light emitted by an LED becomes more efficient, their usefulness in various applications similarly increases. For example, LEDs are now commonly found in automobile tail lights and commercial signs. The use of LEDs in these applications results in the replacement of larger more expensive light sources with smaller, high output light sources without sacrificing the desired illumination levels.
As such, a need continually exists for LED diffusion arrangements offering improved and efficient dispersion of light generated by LEDs. The present invention provides such an LED diffusion assembly.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly having a concave tip portion shaped and dimensioned for the diffusion of light emitted thereby. The assembly includes a bulb portion and first and second leads extending within the bulb portion. The assembly also includes LED dice embedded in the bulb portion and coupled to the first and second leads in a manner allowing for transfer of electrical energy to the LED dice. The bulb portion includes a concave tip substantially opposite the LED dice, wherein the concave tip is shaped and dimensioned for diffusing light emitted by the LED dice.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein the bulb portion is formed from an epoxy resin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein the bulb portion is formed from glass.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein a first end of the first lead is embedded within the bulb portion and coupled to the LED dice and a first end of the second lead is embedded within the bulb portion and coupled to the LED dice.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein the concave tip includes a plurality of facets.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein the concave tip includes a diameter D, a height H and a concave angle xcex1.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein xcex1 is preferably approximately between 85 degrees and 170 degrees.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein D is greater than approximately 2 mm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein H/D is less than approximately 58%.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein the minimum Culer convex radius is approximately 1 mm.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein the concave tip is shaped as a diamond pavilion having a diameter D, a height H and a concave angle xcex1.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein xcex1 is preferably approximately between 85 degrees and 170 degrees.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an LED diffusion assembly wherein the bulb portion is formed as a composite.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.